An Apology
by OCGirl94
Summary: Oneshot. My take on what could have happened after "Star Trek" (2009). Kirk and Spock talk about the "emotionally compromised" scene. Thanks to ShadowNinja1011 for betaing. DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Star Trek."


A/N: Kirk is a bit OOC in this story, but I excuse my artistic license by saying he is maturing a bit. So, please picture it that way. Also, I do not like this title, so I am open to suggestions for a new one. DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Star Trek" or any of that.

An Apology

It was a quiet evening on the starship "Enterprise" and Captain Kirk's shift had just come to an end. However, as that peaceful evening had been proceeded by a peaceful day, the captain was not tired, and so, did not go directly to his quarters to rest.

It was also the uneventfulness of that day, which had given Kirk a great deal of time for thought. He had spent a great part of the day pondering the events which had placed him in his current position as captain of a starship. It all seemed so strange. It seemed to have begun with a fight with Commander Spock concerning his having easily defeated a seemingly undefeatable scenario, a simulated test which all those who graduated Starfleet Academy must go through, but which no one had ever conquered. Now, in an almost inexplicable turn of events, that same Commander Spock was Kirk's First Officer aboard the "Enterprise." During the last month or so, the time between the fight concerning the simulator, and their present situation, Kirk and the Commander had had a number of other fights. This was one part of that time which was perfectly understandable, due to the fact that Kirk and his now First Officer were complete opposites in terms of personality. Commander Spock, being half Vulcan, was highly devoted to logic. Kirk, on the other hand could often, admittedly, be rash and somewhat thoughtless. He followed his gut, preferring not to know how high the odds were stacked against him. Looking back on those fights however, there was one in particular which bothered the captain. It was the reason he had become captain. Originally, this place had been occupied by Spock. However, after his home planet had been destroyed and his mother killed, he had been "emotionally compromised" to put it as Starfleet regulation did. Kirk had wanted to immediately go and face those who had caused the planet's destruction. The then captain, Spock, had had other ideas. In order to get Spock to show that he was too emotionally involved to be captain of that mission, Kirk had attacked him in a verbal way that was more cruel than Spock's following physical attack on Kirk.  
Presently, the starship captain found himself pacing up and down one of the "Enterprise's" many long corridors. After passing it for the fifth or sixth time, Kirk stopped, turned, and came back to one of a number of doors along the corridor. On that door hung two gold plates. One read, "Commmander Spock." The second added, "First Officer." Kirk took a slow, deep breath. In the face of enemy ships he was cool and collected. Now, he could hardly face his own First Officer. Nevertheless, he raised a hand and knocked. The door opened with a whoosh and Kirk stood face to face with his First Officer.

"Captain," said the Vulcan, both face and voice expressionless. "Is there some sort of trouble?"

"No, Commander," Kirk answered. "I just…have something I want to say."

Spock stepped out of the doorway. Kirk saw this as a silent invitation to enter his First Officer's quarters, but remained in the corridor, uncertain. Easily seeing this, Spock gave voice to his silent invitation, saying, "If you would like to come in, Captain, we might speak in private."

"Yes, of course," said Kirk, slowing stepping inside. Behind him, the door shut with another whoosh, a noise that seemed to tell the captain that he just committed himself to saying what he had come to say, despite the fact that the door would have quickly opened once more had he turned around.

"Commander," Kirk began slowly, "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

"Sorry, Captain?"

"Yes, when you were captain of this ship


End file.
